A Moonlight Night
by alexxandjamzz
Summary: Cammie and Zach sneak out under the moon late at night but when looking back at memories brings Cammie and Zach to a speed bump on the road of love. One Shot! Z/C GG3 spoilers. :


**A/N: This is my first real, true GG one-shot. I have a series about a soon-to-be GG going on and I'm currently trying to finish that one as well. R&R both please! =) By the way, this may turn into a story if I get ideas. (:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt his heart beat softly as the warmth of his heart made chills go up and down my body.

Zachary Goode, the absolute love of my life was lying beneath me, silent like the moonlit night.

I lifted my head off his chest and sat up.

"What's wrong Cammie?" He said faintly as he sat up from the grass beneath us.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," I said gazing up to the full moon above.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, studying my face.

"Just about the time I first saw you, how you were dressed in that baseball uniform with Grant." I replied, looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"Ahh, yes, the day I found true love," He said cheesily.

I shoved his shoulder, "Stop being so cheesy," I laughed.

He chuckled a little.

"I'm being truthful though, I mean I seriously thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen!" He whined.

He leaned in and I basically jumped to kiss him.

He leaned back and I basically fell on top of him.

I broke my lips from his and smiled.

We sat back up, "I mean, like I can't believe that I thought that you were some normal boy who played baseball." I said looking around at the scene in front of me.

In front of me was our home, well mostly mine.

The Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Women was still doing the exchange with The Blackthorne Institute of Exceptional Young Men.

We were in one of the hidden gardens I had discovered my first day at the academy.

You had to travel deep into the woods behind Gallagher to find the beautiful haven.

"Yeah, and then there was that time when we burst through the Grand Hall's doors and I was looking straight at you and you turned REAL red." He chuckled.

I slapped his arm, and then we kissed again.

It always worked out that way, he says something embarrassing about me, I play-hit him and we kiss.

I didn't mind it but whatever.

I broke apart from kissing fast and realized something.

"And then there was the time where I almost got kidnapped and a man was about to shoot me, by the way, you never told me what you were doing in Philadelphia!" I shouted, enraged.

We never kept any secrets between us, and somehow I had managed to forget that whole thing happened.

How stupid could I be!? I thought. I'm out here alone with a man that I truly love, but I also have weird feelings about?

I looked over at Zach with fire-burning eyes.

He was frozen solid in his position.

"Cammie, I can-"he started.

"Explain? You better, right now, right here!" I stood up over him.

"The thing is that Cammie I ca-"he tried to start again, but I knew what he was going to spit out.

"Can't? Why not?! You supposedly love me, and I tell you everything." I yelled, not caring that it was 11:00pm and we were not supposed to be outside of the school.

Zach grabbed my leg and tugged me down.

I sat down, furious still for not having answers.

I wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Cammie, there are some things that I can not tell you, things that you shouldn't know." He said calmly.

"Well, you know what Zach," I said and stood up again.

"If you can't tell me about what's going on it obviously isn't good. And if you turn out to be the way I am assuming then I really can't trust you." I started jogging back to the mansion, of course going around, up and below every laser covering the grounds.

I heard someone stand up but didn't dare look back.

"What are you assuming I am?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately, "I started.

"The Bad Guy," I finished and continued my jogging back to the mansion.

**A/N: I really hope you like it! Please R&R! I really want to know your input. Like it, hate it? IDC. Flamers, IDC. I just need a response. Thanks!**


End file.
